sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Lemos Ackinbrac
"There is only one thing that is necessary for the triumph of evil, and that is the inaction of good." :--From The History of Evil, Lemos Ackinbrac, Volume IV. Lemos Ackinbrac (37 BBY—) is a Senator of the New Republic, trying to bring it to the Old Republic's former glory during one ot its most tumultous times. ---- Birth & Early Childhood (37 BBY - 27 BBY) Lemos is fortunate enough to have at least been born before the formation of the Empire. He was born on Dac to parents who owned and captained a luxury cruiser that flew from the Core Worlds to some of the more relaxed worlds on the Inner Rim, even as the Clone Wars were in full effect. He was very intuitive as a child, and could usually pick apart any problem if he was given sufficient time. Also a very scholarly individual, he tried to take in all knowledge that he possibly could, although as he grew older, that studious nature began to focus mainly about alien cultures, histories, and how they interact. As he was growing up on a ship that went across half the galaxy at quite regular intervals, there was no shortage of simple material on the subject, which was usually procured by his parents when the crew would leave to rest or resupply. Lemos' parents both later became officers on the Corvette Repulsor, which served as a light escort and support craft to small squadrons of fighters. Both of them had been officers on civilian Mon Calamari craft, who left Mon Calamari during its harsh subjugation by the Empire even before the planet opted to join the Alliance. Having a great deal of experience on the larger cruisers, they were eventually moved on to a major Calamari cruiser, the Liberty, which would later be destroyed at the Battle of Endor, with them still on it. Early Adulthood (27 BBY - 10 BBY) The Rise Of The Empire His studies into alien cultures became more and more focused as he continued to age, and he began to develop an interest in how different cultures would act in a trade environment, as well. Regularly sitting in on masters' lectures on the subject from around the age of 14, he began to write a thesis for acceptance into a major academic institution. He also began to muse on the economic effects of the Clone Wars, but those notes and half-completed paragraphs are nowhere to be found these days. The announcement of The Declaration of a New Order was a shock to him. Although, because of his youth, he didn't completely understand the importance of what it meant, he knew that an entire galaxy ruled by one questionable individual could cause some very bad problems. Occassionally, he would take to pacing around in his room on the cruiser, staring at either the text of the speech or at the holo-vid of Palpatine delivering it. Return to Dac His parents returned to their home planet of Dac to donate their cruiser to the war effort they assumed they would find there. When they found that, at that point, there was no war effort, they were appalled. It wasn't until a year later, when the Imperial Navy came to subjugate the Mon Calamari race and their planet for its shipbuilding capabilities, that such a war effort existed. In this intervening time, he left his parents to study a subject that would be of more use to such a war effort, especially after the attempt at the subjugation of the Mon Calamari. Adulthood (10 BBY - 13 ABY) Military Service left|thumb|Ackinbrac (extreme right) sometime during military serviceWhen the Mon Calamari officially joined the Alliance to Restore The Republic, they donated both their shipbuilding capabilities and their expertise in technology to the cause. Lemos himself joined as a computer technician. He saw this not only as an oppurtunity to contribute to the Alliance, but he also saw it as an excellent oppurtunity to witness interactions between cultures that don't generally interact. His service consisted of work on the particularly glitch-prone computer systems of cannibalized fighters and small escort ships. He was on Yavin during the Battle of Yavin, and has a special respect for the pilots of stunt fighters and bombers because of it. He was then transferred into an ever-larger cryptography division of Alliance Intelligence, tracking transmissions through space and deciphering their content and origins. They were seldom successful, but more than a few small fleets were capable of avoiding more than a few ambush attacks because of the work of that department. After the Battle of Endor, Lemos was chosen to direct a team responsible for recovering data from scuttled craft and craft whose commanding officers had somehow corrupted data to keep it away from the Rebellion. The position required a great deal of security clearance, so it gained him no small amount of trust in the higher levels of the New Republic's lower levels of government, once they had been established. Professorship About two years after the Battle of Endor, Lemos believed that his services in the military were no longer needed. The Rebellion had achieved one major victory, and they seemed to be continuing with that pattern. He then turned his eyes towards the study that he had wished to pursue all of his life, but was never able to: a study throughout history of how cultures related on an inter-planetary level, with a focus on mythology. History The intensity with which he studied this subject rewarded him with a professorship at the prime institute of higher learning on Corellia. He quickly earned his doctorate as an associate professor, one in galactic mythology, another in galactic history. Most of his lectures discussed the interactions of space-faring socities with a focus on the effect on their mythologies, effectively mirroring his own studies. He wasn't the driving force in his field, but he was certainly an influential member of it, who asked more than a few questions that had never been discussed before. He varied his intended audience whenever he wrote a text, thus becoming fairly well known as a scholarly writer and as a writer for the armchair mythologist. Writings The nature of a sentient is inherently to be good; it takes an extremely weak mind to be convinced of the 'goodness' of evil, and an extremely powerful mind to convince others of it. :--From The History of Evil, Lemos Ackinbrac, Volume II. Most of Ackinbrac's texts dealt with a certain specialized subjects--he would isolate himself for extended periods of time and commit all of his thoughts to writing, and would subsequently publish those writings in massive, multi-volume texts. His subjects ranged from a mythological examination of the nature of evil to a massive, sixteen volume text on the galactic history of mythology, which set something of a standard in its field. Election To The Senate Eventually, near the end of 13 ABY, he returned to his homeworld of Dac, where he had been appointed as a representative of the Republic on the Council there. He spent two years on the Council, until the resignation of the existing Senator. For the inter-rim period, which ended in around the middle of 14 ABY, the Council appointed Ackinbrac as the temporary Senator for Mon Calamari. Later, a referendum vote--the regular method of appointing Senators from the planet--was done, and Lemos was almost unanimously voted in as the new representative for Dac in the New Republic Senate. Recent History 14 ABY The Trial of Jedi The first major event that he was required to vote on, he abstained from voting. He did not believe that enough information was presented to render a vote on how the Knight's trial would play out. In the absence of a military tribunal, he believes that the punishment should be handed down by the Jedi themselves, as it is largely a Jedi problem. 15 ABY Imperial Retribution of Coruscant Lemos was the last of the Senators to leave Coruscant During it's invasion. Observing the battle going on from the balcony of his home on Manarai Avenue took it's psychological toll on the Mon Calamari. While on board the [[NRSD Reprisal|Star Destroyer Reprisal]], he met with a number of the refugees and promised them any aid that he could give, as well as becoming better acquainted with various members of the military. Return to Dac Once the New Republic government returned to Dac, Lemos immediately took it as his personal responsibility to do everything he could for the refugees who managed to escape Coruscant with the military. He convinced the Council of Dac to take on the majority of the refugees and use them as labor at the shipyards to help defer the cost of supporting them. On a number of counts, he defended them to the Council against the issues of growing crime rates. He also convinced the director of the shipyards to do modifications to a series of old SoroSuub freighters provided by then-Senator Ikisha Enb'Zik for their transport to wherever they would go later, and to use as temporary housing at the spaceports. He also assisted then-Senator Enb'Zik in financing a three-day period of rest and recreation for the members of the military at the Marin Mountain Resort on Caspar during the swoop races. Senator Ackinbrac was promptly rushed out of the swoop stands after an assasasination attempt on a local diplomat's life, and returned to Dac with a newfound sense of just how far people would go to eliminate their enemies. 16 ABY Republic Medal of Spirit for Leadership Ackinbrac was awarded with the Republic Medal of spirit for Leadership by the Republic Military at the closing ceremonies of a series of wargames between the CDA and the New Republic. When awarded with the medal, Lemos recounted an experience he had on Coruscant during its loss to the Empire about a small squad that he could see from the window of his house that managed to hold out much longer than would have been expected, and how the one remaining and uninjured squad member set up a heavy weapons emplecement and managed to protect his squad mates until after Lemos was evacuated from the planet. Civil War on Dac Senator Ackinbrac, contrary to his normal behavior of being very involved with the affrairs of his home planet, didn't return planetside until well into the conflict; it wasn't until the military dispatched elements of the 5th marine corps to secure a bacta processing facility that he returned; at the same time, he held a press conference where he announced his dismay with the use of force in civil conflicts. Shortly thereafter, after an extended meeting on board the NSRV Audacity, Senator Ackinbrac was given a position of oversight regarding the military forces on Dac to help quell the issue. Personality & Policy Personality At first, Lemos does not seem to be Senatorial material. A very outgoing individual, Lemos contrasts the image of his predecessor--a cold, logical economist--with a bubbly, friendly, and caring personality. To the more conservative elements of the Senate, he's a bothersome nuisance--to everyone else, he's a valuable friend--the kind of person that one is forced to either like a great deal or despise an equal amount. He strives for the return of culture to the galaxy — something that seems to be sorely missing except perhaps in the corporate sector of space — so, he may seem to be a bit exorbitant in his styles, spending, and attendance to such events as opera and the infamous Mon Calamari dance. He has long been an afficianado of the ancient art form. Despite his relatively wealthy appearance, a considerable amount of what would seem to be his personal wealth are actually gifts from friends who have valued his advice or assistants. A considerable amount of his personal finances go right back into the Republic. Policy Lemos is known both for his support of the military and for his support of the Jedi Order. The former is because of his history with it; the second is because of what he has read. The material that discuss the Jedi that can be found throughout history are overwhelmingly positive in natue. In his opinion, the occassional rogue Jedi or Jedi turned Sith is simply a freak occurence, and is the expection to the rule. And, given that the Jedi as a group are allied with the New Republic, he views them as an asset that must be closely guarded, although it must also be closely supervised and not without some mode of control. A selective expansionist at heart, Lemos seeks to take first planets from the Imperials that have special tactical or historical signifance, and move from there. When questioned on the subject of completely eradicating the Imperial force an planets, he generally manages to skirt those moral considerations by saying that "An unconditional surrender by the Imperials is the only solution. Even then, it is only the beginning." Lemos advocated a planned military solution on external fronts and a progressive social program funded by Dac's strong economy on internal ones, and those who voted for him probably did so because of their recent history of being struck by a plague, having their shipyards destroyed, and being cut off from all practical trade routes. While he served on the Dac Council, he pushed for subsidies to improve the starship production facilities in orbit around the planet, as well as organizing, sponsoring, and designing various programs to entice skilled civilian personnel – especially pilots – to join the New Republic's military. The effective blockade of Dac by the Imperial occupation of its surrounding systems did nothing to reduce how strongly he felt that a strong military must be in place both to enforce its laws and to protect it from any external threats. During 16 ABY, when a civil war threatened the security of Dac and the 5th Marine Corps attacked a Bacta processing plant on his home planet, Ackinbrac deviated from his normal pro-military policy and gave a press conference where he issued a scathing attack on the military for it's use of force in what he believed was a situation that didn't require it, citing that "When third parties intervene in internal conflicts, it is a loss to everyone and a gain to no one. The only thing that it guarantees is a loss of life." Committies Lemos is a member of the following committees: :Military Oversight Committee :Appropriations Committee :Foreign Relations Committee Notable Speeches :A Rededication To The Cause Notable Legislation :Disenfrachisement Repealment Act :Resolution 4041 (A Call To Liberation) Citations and Awards Medal of the Republic Spirit for Leadership. Ackinbrac, Lemos Ackinbrac, Lemos Ackinbrac, Lemos Roleplay Logs Lemos' Roleplay Logs